Predator Scorpion, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Relive the tale as Mathayus goes down the road to become the Scorpion King. And this time, he'll have the universes greatest hunter by his side: The Predator.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either the Scorpion King or Predator, only the story. The Scorpion King belongs to Universal and WWE and Predator belongs to . They only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter One: The Akkadian and the Story of a Tyrant**

It was a clear sunny day somewhere far in the north. It was surprisingly quiet in the amongst the mountains. But around a tavern of sorts, a lot of noise came from inside as a wolf howled somewhere in the distance. A lone man patrolled the outside of the tavern as he kept an eye out for anything suspicious. He turned his head to the left as he thought he heard something. And heard something he did, for the sound of a thrown shuriken came in his direction and sunk itself into his head. The man uttered his final noise as he fell to the ground dead, "Unh!"

Inside the tavern, loud revelry could be heard as its occupants made merriment. The inside of the tavern was much louder as there were fights, drinking and some of the men took a woman in his arms and took them off to make out with them. The women would squeal as the men would take them up in their arms.

A battle scared blonde man with one good eye walked into the middle of the room and shouted as he proclaimed, "We have killed Babylonians!"

Those in the hall cheered in agreement as the man raised a skull filled with drink and then took a sip. Then the man shouted, "We have killed Mesopotamians!"

Another cheer rang through the hall. The man threw the skull away as the crowd continued cheering. The man then listed as he shouted, "We have killed Assyrians, Mycenaeans, Sumerians, but…" He stopped and raised his arms. This made the others stop what they were doing as he said and walked to a cross with a man tied to it, "we have _never_ had the pleasure…" he came around to face the man, who wore barely anything except the clothing of his people. and a few triangular markings on his face, on the cross, "of killing…" he let out a sneer as he said, "an Akkadian."

The men and women cheered at the thought of glory from killing an Akkadian. But they wouldn't be celebrating for too much longer.

Outside on the roof, a man climbed up the structure while being tied to a big rock. The climb with the huge weight was a strain as the man grunted while went on.

Back inside the tavern, the man with one good eye was feeling a little arrogant as he held a heated blade and then he said, "Which limb do I take first?"

Everyone shouted at the same time their opinions on what the man should do. The man tied to the cross smirked as he said, "May the gods have pity on you…" the blonde man looked to him with a glare as the man on the cross said, "because my brother will not."

On the roof of the tavern, the man who had the rock tied to him, now held it high above his head as he stood over the chimney. The man took another step and went down the chimney.

Just as the blonde man drew back the hot weapon a growl, the fireplace exploded making him stop in his swing. He, the Akkadian and the other patrons of the tavern look to it as smoke billows out. It wasn't the only thing that came out as four arrows were shot into the crowd. When they impacted four men, the arrows knocked them into the air with expressions of pain as they died then and there. While the blonde man glared at the fire place the Akkadian smiled at the untimely arrival of his brother.

Stepping through the white smoke, a man, like his brother not really dressed for the cold, came forth with a bow drawn with four arrows. He pulled back the bow string with arrows that were barbed on arrow head's end. The blonde man jumped out of the way just in time as the Akkadian let the arrows fly. The arrow's hit their targets, making them do crazy spins in the air. One arrow sent a man through the roof of the tavern, making three men who were outside look back.

Back inside the tavern, the other rebels and killers looked back to the Akkadian as the man drew his blade. Everyone waited in anticipation to see what he would do. The fighting Akkadian gave them a cold hard stare as he whispered, "Boo!"

Though it had been a whisper, it seemed to do the trick as it sent the women and some of the men running out the door. As they ran for their lives, the fighting Akkadian looked to his brother, whom looked back very grateful. But it was cut short when a throwing weapon landed beside the captive Akkadian's head. The fighting Akkadian looked to see that the thrower stood on the second floor of the building as he threw another of the weapons. This one landed at the captive Akkadians side, making him fearful of how close the thug was getting. Before he could help his brother, the fighting Akkadian heard a war cry and saw a man with a big spiked club coming at him. Readying himself, the fighting Akkadian dodged as the man swung the club downward, and as he went around the man he placed the bow over his head and used the wooden side he pulled back and let the bow snap against the man's face. The man fell to the ground as another man jumped the Akkadian from behind. The man wrapped his arms around the Akkadian's shoulders to prevent him from defending himself. As the Akkadian struggled to get out of the grip he noticed another man ran up with a spear. Thinking quickly the Akkadian used a nearby table by bringing his legs over it and stepping down hard. The other end of the table smacked into the man with the spear. Then giving the man who held him an elbow, the Akkadian turned and deliberately fell on the table to turn and hit the man on the head. The Akkadian quickly got back on his feet.

The blonde man was also starting to rise to his feet and saw a chained weapon. The man on the second floor threw another weapon at the captive Akkadian next to the left side of his head. The fighting Akkadian looked up to his brother and then to the man on the second floor. The man readied an axe as someone else joined the fray. The man tried swinging his weapon, but the Akkadian blocked it with his left arm and then punched him in the gut with his right.

The man on the second floor threw the weapon, but it was stopped when the Akkadian used the man he had been fighting as a shield. Throwing the man, the weapon stabbed into the man's chest as he sailed in front of the fighting Akkadian's brother.

Now with an axe in his hand, the fighting Akkadian ran as the blonde man came running with the chained weapon. The Akkadian ran up to a rope and looked back before cutting it with the axe. He was pulled upwards just as the chained weapon stabbed into a tree trunk. As he was lifted up, the chandler made of deer antlers feel on the man, making him scream and use his arms to shield himself. Luckily, it didn't crush him.

The man on the second floor tried to throw a punch but it was stopped by a block from the Akkadian. Then rapidly punching the man he lands three good blows. The blonde man is relieved that he is still alive as he lowers his arms. Looking around him, he notices he was fine. The Akkadian gives the man a few more punches to the face. The blonde man puts a foot outside of the chandelier, pushed his cloak back and pulled out some clubs that opened up. The Akkadian stopped punching and looked down as the man said, "You missed."

Instead of shooting back, the Akkadian wrapped the chandelier rope around the neck of the man who he had been punching. Then planning to use the man as a weight, the Akkadian jumped down from the second floor. The blonde man realized his mistake as the chandelier was quickly raised back up and lifted him up from the man parts and crashed up into the ceiling as the man screamed his last. When the Akkadian touched down to the ground he looks at his brother, who could only shake his head for some reason. Letting the hanged man go, he sighed before saying, "You're lucky we have the same mother."

Behind him as he shook his own head, the chandelier falls to the ground in great blaze.

 **THE PREDATOR SCORPION**

Over the sands of the ancient world, a man tells a story of how a tyrant came to power.

"Before the time of the pyramids, a fearsome horde came from the East… And swept across the barren lands of the ancient world." The narrator said.

Men on horses could be seen riding into battle as flames danced from the destruction. Like a plague they swept across the land, slaughtering all who opposed them. People would scream before their lives were cut short by the invaders. Much destruction and death followed in their wake.

"By the law of the horde," the narrator said, "their greatest warrior was proclaimed their king."

A man uses his blade to cut down one foe before another takes his place. The new soldier comes down with his sword, but the skilled warrior is able to parry the attack. As he pushed him back, the warrior spins and then kicks his attacker in the chest before slashing.

"His name, was Memnon." The narrator illustrates.

Memnon sees three archers trying to shoot at him. But with his quick reflexes Memnon was able to block each of the arrows.

"He was the greatest swordsman the world had ever seen." The narrator said.

Memnon and his men ride on a road after destroying a settlement left to burn. He then joins up with his huge army who had surrounded the survivors.

"With the predictions of a sorcerer…" The narrator said, describing how successful Memnon's army was in battle, "Who could foretell the outcome of every battle, Memnon slaughtered all who resisted him,"

The rebels who tried to defeat Memnon bowed before the Scorpion King, but instead of being merciful, Memnon ordered their execution. People screamed as arrows started flying. Memnon only watched as the deed was carried out.

"until only a brave few remained."

The narrator continues as something falls from the stars.

"It is said that once in a lifetime, warriors not of this world would fall from the sky." The narrator said.

Somewhere far out into the desert, what appears to be something big falls from the sky and crashes into the sand. In the crater of what fell from the sky, steam hisses as what appears to be a craft of some sort opens up. Stepping out of the craft, three beings in armor and loincloths them as they looked about them. All three did something different, one warrior in a blood red mask reached behind him and pulled out a short spear and when he made it spin it extended, the second warrior with bone white armor and mask flicked his wrists and blades extended from the pieces of armor on his arms, and finally the third warrior reached downwards to a leg and pulled out a curved blade.

"When these hunters come down upon the world, they come to take sport with the people. And leave with the heads of their victims." The narrator said.

One of the hunters holds up a dripping skull high into the air. And as he held it he let out a mighty bellow.

"But soon, a hunter's life will change." The Narrator said.

Author's Note: I apologize if the second part of this chapter doesn't make any sense. I just wanted to include the Predators as much as I wanted to stick with the original characters. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Hiatus Note

**Hiatus Note:** This story is on hiatus until _ is finished. I do apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
